Slender and the lost one
by misuto58
Summary: story is rated T. Has some adult themes, coarse language, and violence. Hope you enjoy the creepypasta fun. vira is on a normal stroll through her nieghborhood, but a strange turn of events, causes her to endure through the worst that these monsters can think of.feel free to review or comment. enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I take no credit for them. thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Beauty comes in many different forms but it's what's on the inside that counts.**

Her steps echoed across the fog engulfed street as her breath frosted hastily. Quivered breathing ensued as she fumbled with her jacket zipper. The wind chilled her flesh stimulating goose bumps to arise upon her limbs,she shivered intensely, jaws clicking together. Her black hair caught in a harsh breeze she clutched herself tightly for warmth. Squinting her green eyes so the dusty debri wouldn't bother her. Paranoia crawled into her crisp mind as a false warning, she swirled on heel to look over her shoulder, nothing. She continued her common morning walk in the frozen fall, as usual sleep could not seize her that night.

"Damn cold, it shouldn't be this bad yet. Why don't you wait for winter?!" She called to the shadowed sky with a shaking fist.

Sighing she continued her walk sluggishly as her legs began to stiffen from little heat.

"What's wrong with me? Shitty insomnia, stupid nightmares." She scoffed at her comment.

She growled to herself rounding the corner, clenching up she noticed a bright color on the ground. Looking more closely it was a beautiful golden rose. flipping her head to look both directions she looked at the rose hesitantly.

"It's so beautiful, but is anyone around who could have dropped it?"

She looked around for anyone, but the streets were empty.

"Looks frosted over a little bit, has to have been here a while."

She bent down and picked up the flower gingerly, it was crusted with small ice crystals. It looked so beautiful and barely browned at all. Recoiling her grasp she let the flower drop, a large thorn had punctured her thumb, as crimson trickled falling to the ground; She began to lap some of the blood away until….

"Didn't you like it?" A deep charming voice whispered.

The voice made her skin crawl, she felt warm breath pelting her shoulder. Her body stiffened, she felt like she couldn't breath, that her space was constricted.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, that's all I want." The man said.

"Who are you? You know it's called a stalker when you follow someone around in the dark." She said.

There was a long silent pause between the two.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I don't even…" She stopped ,when she was turned around by the man.

"I leave you with a gift and you judge me? For a woman you aren't too polite or behaved for that matter." He hissed.

In no less than a second their surroundings changed. They were now in a clearing concealed in woodland. His arms clung to her waist, she was too frightened to move. Her eyes scanned the mans face only to find two rows of sharp teeth smirking at her, of which face contained no eyes or nose to accompany the dangerous lengthy trench coat was pitch black and tattered. A brimmed hat shadowed to where his other facial features should have fingers dug into her hips causing her to wince as he pulled her closer.

"What are you?!Stop that hurts, you freak!Leave me alone!"

"What did you call me?"

She shook her head in denial.

"Nothing, huh? Look who's the liar." He chuckled. "Tell me Princess, what's your name. I always like to know who has the honor to be my little pet for the next couple of days."

"Fuck you, you narcissistic coward!" She yelled.

"With pleasure." He said as his tongue caressed his teeth and white tendrils emerged from his back.

"Vira! My name is Vira!" She squirmed.

"That's a good girl, keep behaving and you may be rewarded."

His tendrils guided along her body as his coat slowly began to drift off his shoulders. His chiseled, masculine chest was exposed. He took her hand and pressed it against his warm, pale skin. Making her caress each muscular fold and milk white hair covering his naked torso.

"I can already see you blushing and smell your hormones going wild. You're excited by this aren't you? You know we are alone here. No one will know if you might have done something…. naughty."

"No!" Vira yelled, pulling away her hand, though her hips were still clung onto by the man's talons."You're not human, you're not even supposed to be real! You're a monster!"

"You closed minded, no hearted, whore! That's your reason?! I'm not human enough?! You know how fucking hard I try?! I've been trying to fit in since my birth and you have the audacity to say that to me!"

"Please...I….I'm sorry I….Didn't mean to be so…."

He chuckled darkly."I was pulling your leg you really think I give two shits about what you think of me? I'm just going to keep doing what I want to mindless little girls like you. You know why? Because you're just too easy. It's like taking candy from a baby. Your will is too fucking weak and all you have to show for a spine shatters at my touch. The only thing you women can do against me is quiver and plead. It's too funny to stop. You're just so pathetic. Rather you like me or not doesn't even register for the pure fact that, you don't have a say in the matter. You will submit to me. I will listen to your musical screams and enjoy exploring your so called temple of a body. All you are, is a plaything for me. My personal treasure."

He began to lean towards the struggling girl. Towards her face, extended his slithering black tongue and licked her pulsing neck causing her knees to weaken and slowly buckle beneath her. Her breathing became shallow and quick as her limbs relaxed as if she were falling under a spell.

"That's right, you little slut. Just allow me to do as I please. All you need to worry about is fulfilling my needs."

Suddenly the sound of small bells rung in the air. Within the next moment Vira was in another's arms. Looking at him, his eye sockets were dark pits with intense red mouth was torn open and a void of blackness occupied most of his jaw area, teeth interlaying the inside. He wore a top hat and a colorful polka dotted tendrils with swaying bells hung from his back. His chest was heaving with anger. She felt awoken though never asleep, it seemed the horrid spell was broken for now.

"Don't you touch her, Offender." He growled.

"She took the rose, that means she's mine now, Pipsqueek." Offender rationalized.

"Just try and touch her, I'll make sure you never harm another woman again!"

Offender looked at his brother hatefully. "Splendor you'll bring her back like every other human and end up slaughtering her like you did with the others. You do it every time when you try and protect them too much, then you lose control. At least she has a chance of living, being with like I give a shit, but why not just let me have this one and save yourself the trouble of getting her blood on your hands."

Vira's heart was beating so loudly and rapidly Splendor could hear it. She was petrified. He looked down at her with pity as his red eyes receded into the blackness of his sockets and a crescent shaped mouth remained ,the teeth disappearing. He no longer looked terrifying.

"I'll learn to control it I won't harm her I swear. Brother I don't want to hurt her." Splendor held tightly to Vira.

"You're talking to the wrong one for help. Learn to embrace what the hell you are." He paused lighting a cigarette. "Either you can "accidentally" kill her or you can just put her down and walk away like this didn't happen."

Vira clung to Splendor, starting to cry. Pleading he wouldn't let go.

"Brothers," A voice called in the distance. "stop this fighting, over…." He paused as if surprised. "You..."

"What's the matter Slender?" Offender commented.

Slender was a tall skeletal looking being. Slightly taller than either of the two she had met. His face was bare of any facial features leaving it a white canvas. Though no mouth was presented he proceeded to talk telepathically. Vira instantly felt sick to her stomach upon his arrival.

"That girl."Slender spoke in bewilderment. "But I lost her a couple years back…Offender?"

"Yeah?"

"You weren't trying to capture this girl were you?"

"Yeah, until Splendor got her. Now he's gonna "save" her." Sarcasm layered Offenders words.

A dark cold chuckle began to envelope the air as Slenders body shook from the laughter.

"Mine…."

"What?" Offender was confused.

"Mine! You're mine now! I found you once again!"Slender bellowed teleporting in front of Splendor. "You smell the same as the day I saw you.I can already taste you!"

He then ripped Vira from Splendors hands and held her in the air above his head. She dangled from her wrist as Slenders non-existant face opened, ripping the skin. Tendrils covered with sharp thorns emerged from the void.

"No! Don't do it brother!" Splendor yelled trying to aid Vira.

-flashback-10 years ago

"Mommy! Mommy!" Vira yelled from her bed.

Footfalls could be heard fumbling in the hallway,Vira's mother stumbled into the room.

"What is it sweetie are you alright?!" She asked caressing the six year olds hair.

"I saw an angel was so friendly, he gave this." Vira held out a worn teddy bear.

"Sweetie...Where did you get this?"

"I told you the angel gave it to me."

"The angel?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What is it sweetie?"

"He said I'm going to have to live with him soon."

"Why is that?"

"He….He says you and Daddy are going to die soon and that he'll have to take care of me."

"Why would you say something like that, Vira?"

"I told you he said it." Vira pouted and lifted her hand pointing behind her mother.

She slowly turned around.

-End of flashback-

Vira screamed at the top of her lungs from the memory.

"No! No!Not you!Please!"

Slender let go of Vira's wrist letting her Slender was tackled by Splendor, being pushed out of Vira's way just in to fall into Offenders arms.

"Let's let them sort this out while me and you go for a trip." Offender said and before Vira could respond he teleported away from the fighting brothers.

They arrived in a greatly dense part of the forest, foliage blanketed the ground ,shattering with each step.

"Let me go!" Vira yelled.

"Certainly."Offender smiled evilly.

One of his tendrils wrapped around her ankle and curled upon itself, with a powerful flick Vira was thrown into the air, like a ragdoll, crashing into a tree. A sharp snap sounded and a piercing pain radiated harshly from her chest. She lied on the ground, her ribs shaking, pleading to breath without pain. Coughing horsley, blood erupted from her breath filled the breeze in the chilled air.

" H-help." She could barely speak,each word sounded graveled and moist from the blood strangling her throat.

Offender chuckled."Look what you've gone and done. You got yourself hurt. Although you're no louder than a mouse, this I will enjoy."

Offender walked over in stride to Vira. He bent down beside her about to confirm his claim of her,but however he was overcome by an amazing smell, taking notice of the blood on her cheek,he allowed his long black tongue to sample a flavor.

"No wonder Slender couldn't resist this….So delicious…." Almost in a hypnotic state he crawled on top of Vira's chest as she flinched in pain.

He bent across her and forced his tongue through her teeth, gorging on the blood practically flooding from her fingers clutched the inside of her bottom jaw, pulling it open more tears formed in her eyes, her jaw muscles were straining at the pain in her jaw was worse now, she didn't know how much more it could take.

"More." Offender hissed greedily.

A scraping pop emerged from her jaw. Offender had removed it from socket. An attempted shriek sounded, but only blood came up along with it.

"Awe, did I hurt little Vira?Let me help with that, Princess." Offender said menacingly.

Taking his hand he slammed her jaw back in place. Tears fell from her eyes. She let out another quiet scream.

"Feels good doesn't it? That reminds me though, I know what would feel better."

A tendril began to glide up her leg, soon fiddling with the button on her pants. After that, a zip was heard as they lowered. Vira helplessly failed at pulling them back up. She could only lay there, feeling the chill of the air slowly begin to caress her stomach and partially uncovered loins. Offender chuckled with excitement as he couldn't wait to explore his new toy. A heated blush filled Vira's cheeks as she tensed her legs, trying her best at stopping him from continuing further.

"Stop, right now!" Slender appeared next to Offender and Vira. With a sore,upset Splendor.

Slender stood there for a moment noticing the blood. Shaking his head he continued.

"She's hurt ,did you do this to her?"

"Poor thing ran into a tree, trying to get away." Offender lied.

In fear of what Offender would do, Vira nodded her head.

"Liar, you did this to her." Splendor spoke up.

Slender arched his head over his shoulder peering at Splendor, making him quiet down.

"Offender….She's my belonging. In fact, she was the only one who got away from me. She's the one I never caught." Slender shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Slendy!" A blur of black and white landed on Slenders shoulders, he hunched over at the weight."Got back from my job. Hey who's the lady?She's not smiling, can I make her have one? Hey lady! Smile!" Pausing he stared at her. "Well I can see some one was having fun."

Slender recognized that voice anywhere. "Jeff,if you wish to live, get off of me."

"Geez, calm down Gramps."

Vira took a long look at Jeff. He looked so odd to say the least. He was wearing a blood spattered, white hoodie and black black hair reached his shoulders and his skin was a piercing white and the worst part was, his eyelids were gone. They looked cut off. Then his smile, it was carved into his cheeks.

Jeff walked over to Vira holding up a knife.

"Hey girly, want me to make you look pretty?"

Vira exhausted and terrified of Jeff,unconsciously held onto Offender and hid behind him as much as she a chuckle rise from Offender, she and immediately let over ,she began to try her best to crawl away.

"No you don't, Sweetie." Offender snarled pinning her down.

Regaining some of her voice and ignoring the pain Vira yelled."Don't you dare call me that! You fucking call me that again and I'll…." Vira was cut off.

"You'll what?! Can't you see your position ,Princess?You try anything and you're dead."

"Don't you see your position? You're ready to kill each other over me for one reason or another."

Offender grabbed around Vira's neck. Suffocating her at his best attempt. Suddenly a hard kick smashed into Offender's side causing him to fall off of Vira clutching his ribs.

"She has a point." Slender said bluntly. "we're practically tearing ourselves apart. Something needs to be done."

"I-I have an idea." Splendor spoke."How about we let her stay. She could be part of the family."

"I'm not going to be in a family, with him."Vira pointed to Slender."He sent my mother to an asylum because she saw him. I can barely stand to look at him."

"You'll learn to deal with it or we could just kill you now."Slender implied.

Vira sighed in defeat.

Offender stood upright "You can't be serious."

"Do I need to repeat myself? She'll learn to be like us. Even if we have to make her."

"But that means I can't have her."

"Neither can I. Believe me I'm not happy about it. You could try something if you like ,however it won't end well."

"How's she gonna be like us? How will we teach her?"

"You know it yourself. Everyone hates it in the beginning. But once you get started it's nearly impossible to stop."

"Goody I always wanted a little sister." Jeff implied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mystery meat**

"This is what I have to wear?" Vira complained.

She wore a black suit jacket with a green and gray striped tie, black shorts, and spiked leather boots.

"What's not to like? It's black." Jeff asked.

"It's too light."

"You're right, you already have goosebumps." Splendor agreed.

"She has to learn to deal with the weather changes." Slender informed.

"I like it." Offender said.

Vira gave him an uneasy look.

"What can I say? Those legs go for miles." Offender confessed.

"I'm not eye candy!" Vira defended.

"You're lucky that's all you are." Offender growled.

Splendor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I won't let him do anything, don't you worry."

Vira let out a sigh, all she wanted was to go home.

"Stop pouting, you're coming along on a hunting trip with me. And no interfering with the prey."

"You mean people?" Vira asked.

"Yes."Slender said.

"If you're going to talk about us, say what we are."

"Don't keep defending them, you won't be considered human by the time we're done teaching you."

"Now, come along." Slender teleported next to Vira grabbing her shoulder and teleporting away again.

They were now near the middle of the woods where the most trails were. The air was warmer there, as the sun shown through the large canopies above.

"Let go of me! Don't you touch me again!" Vira yelled.

Without warning Slender backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall. Vira laid there for a moment and then slowly sat up holding her face.

"You are lucky you're even still alive woman! I could have allowed Offender to have his way or I could have eaten you the second we got here or I could have even allowed Splendor to befriend you then rip you to pieces as protection from us! You will treat me and my brothers with respect! For if you don't I will let Offender have you, just for the pleasure of seeing you that terrified and after he's done I will devour you piece by piece as slowly as possible! Do you understand?!"

Vira sat there too scared to say a word.

"I said ,do you understand?!"Slender raised his tendrils ready to attack.

"Y-yes!" Vira covered her face in her knees to protect herself.

"Good. Now stay here and stay quiet. I hear someone coming."

Vira nodded her head as Slender teleported away. After a couple of minutes she could hear footsteps pounding the ground rapidly, soon screams of a young boy could be heard echoing throughout the woods. With a sudden moment he stopped in mid scream. A shiver tingled down Vira's spine. Slender teleported back, blood stains on his suit, and a small boy dangled from his shoulder, gutted. Vira tried her best to hold back her vomit.

"You said this was a hunting trip right?" Vira asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Slender answered.

"Does….That mean we eat them?"

"Yes."

"Oh God…." Vira held her stomach and turned pale.

Slenders leg collided into her stomach. Vomit fell from her mouth in waves. A few moments later her stomach was empty. She held her jaw, as it still hurt from earlier.

"W-what was...That for?" She gasped.

"First of all God is not with you, nor has he ever been. Second of all learn to hold your stomach otherwise you'll lose it."

"Right….Got it."

Both teleported back to the usual area where the brothers spent time together. Jeff was carving into a tree and Offender was giving Splendor a lesson in smoking.

"Dinner guys." Jeff called.

Splendor dropped the cigarette. Offender cussed, but quickly complied.

"Vira, what happened to your face?" Splendor asked in worry.

Vira looked at Slender for a moment. She could still sense his anger.

"I fell on the trail."She lied.

"You should have been more careful." Slender said with a huff.

All of them sat down and tore off their own raw limb to dine on. Splendor had his red eyes and teeth again eating a leg. Offender of course took the heart. Slender began with the eyes.

"You all eat this? Every day?" Vira asked.

"Yeah except for Smiles over there." Splendor said in a growling whisper and pointed to Jeff.

"What does he eat?"

"I steal food from my fans, after I put them to sleep of course." Jeff said sinisterly.

"That means you three are windigos then right, those cannibals that turn into murderous spirits?"

"The one human I've heard get it right. It's true and to become one your first bite of flesh has to be that of an innocent virgin." Slender said. "Now how about you eat before decay sets in, Vira."

"Can't I just have Jeff bring me some normal food?"

"If you're going to live with us. You've got to become like eat you little brat." Offender scoured.

Thank God he's not calling me princess anymore.

"By the way Princess, stop complaining so much would you?"

Damn it!

Vira picked up an arm, trying her best not to look at the boys face, and took a bite. The flavor of iron and fat drenched her taste buds. She shivered at the taste, but began to slowly chew. Letting the flesh crawl down her throat. She sighed in disgust. She tried her hardest not to take another bite, but her stomach roared with hunger.

That bastard. He also made me throw up so I wouldn't have a choice, but to eat.

In defeat, she picked up the arm once again. Planning to go slowly. However a strange sense took over her. Her stomach was begging to be fed and she was forced to fulfill the primal order. With haste she devoured the arm left and right. Taking in many mouthfuls at a time. It was like she had never eaten before. Like it was her favorite meal. It wasn't until she was done that she saw all of them gawking at her in what seemed like amusement. She let go of the arm, swallowing the last chunk in her mouth and whipping her face of the blood smothering it.

Offender chuckled."Now if she wasn't meant to be one of us, I don't know who would."

"Quite a show." Slender said giving a slight appluade.

"Brace yourself." Splendor said.

"For what?" Vira feared the answer.

All in a moment Vira felt a horrid pain building in her teeth and their roots stung like they were rotting away right there. She coughed blood splattering onto the dry leaves, she noticed a few teeth came out as well. She now sported two rows of long serrated teeth, she stood dizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fighting doesn't solve anything unless you're a killer.**

"It...It hurts, a lot."Vira said exhausted.

"I know, but you'll be okay soon." Splendor comforted back to his normal self.

Offender looked upon her in lust. "Now you're much more my style."

Vira stood silent remembering Slenders warning, a blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks.

"Awe, made the little slut blush. Where'd that little attitude go?" Offender taunted.

"If I ignore you, you'll eventually stop." Vira said.

He gave a laugh."Are you kidding? It'll give me more….Motivation."

"Offender, remember you are not to harm her."Slender irritatedly chimed in .

"Does what I have planned really count as harm? It's not like I'll physically hurt her. Well, maybe a couple bites and bruises, but that'll be all."

"Even if it is the case, it's still out of the question."Slender interrupted.

"Why is that?Why is it you always make the rules?What is so fucking great about you?!"Offender yelled.

"I was set in charge for my knowledge I've gained over the years and for my matureness to handle matters like these."

"Matureness?" Vira questioned.

Both of them looked to her.

"Do you have something to say, Vira?" Slender asked annoyed.

"No….No. I'm okay." Vira answered.

"You had better watch your tongue,I am the only one able to keep you safe."

"I'm sick of following whatever you say, when I can't even get a say in what the hell happens anymore!" Offender said.

"It's your choice to stay here.I'm not making you stay."Slender said.

"You act so high and mighty, why don't we test it?!"

"Brothers…."Splendor attempted to interrupt.

"You spoiled brat! All I've ever done for you is give and the second you don't get your way you throw a tantrum!" Slender yelled swatting Offender with a tendril.

"Why you…"

"Brothers!"Splendor yelled.

"What?!" Both yelled.

"She's gone."

The brothers looked to an empty space where she once was. Offender stood chuckling, suddenly he took off into the woods towards the girl. The others followed him quickly.

"She's mine!" Offender yelled back at the two.

"She belongs to me!"Slender said menacingly, as he passed Offender walking on his tendrils.

Trying to make up for it, Offender teleported in front.

"You do that too much, you might pass her." Slender said.

"I won't let you harm her!" Splendor yelled at the two, trying to catch up.

Vira stood there hiding behind a tree, hearing the brothers so close. She began to panic, her chest heaving and her breath quickened. She couldn't calm down. A panic attack began and her breaths got louder with each heard them talking quietly. She held her mouth so not to make a noise.

"Screw this, I'm looking somewhere else and I will find her first." Offender said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."Splendor said.

Both teleported away. Slender straggled behind.

Does he know? go away already.

"I can hear you hiding out there….Panicking….Trying your best to keep quiet. No one escapes me. Not even you, Vira." Slender spoke in a deadlier voice.

Vira tried to keep steady, but her head was spinning. She was so dizzy it was hard to keep behind the tree. Her panic attack was worse, what if she passed out?

"Come now, Vira. I know you're there. I can hear your heart nearly beating out of your chest. You're breathing is so enticing, just hearing how terrified you are. How amusing though ,here I thought Offender scared you the most."

She heard footsteps coming near her direction.

"Vira, you will be mine. In fact you are mine."

His footsteps stopped at the tree Vira was behind.

"You won't be able to hide for much longer vira. I know you're there."

Vira too scared to move, she looked over both sides, she saw Slenders face at the left side of the tree looking at her. His tendrils cornering her. The world spinning, everything went black.

"Wake up Vira. I want you to feel every bit of this." Vira heard Slenders voice in the distance.

Fluttering her eyelids she immediately noticed she was tied in tendrils and her lips burned intensely.

" Hope you didn't mind me having a taste. However I may have cut open your lips a bit, but I'm sure you feel that quite well. So then, where should I start? Should I start with your face just engulfed with veins or should I start with your legs so you feel every ounce of it?"

Vira shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"You're no fun at all. No matter, once you gain the strength, your squirming will be very enjoyable."

Slender's mouth opened once again. He hoisted her above his head, lowering her in with ease. Finally placing a leg inside of his mouth, the thorn covered tendrils began to slowly wear away at her leathery boot and then tear her flesh to pieces. The thorns scraping away small amounts of skin and muscle with every trickling into a stream falling into his open void of a mouth. He started to moan with hunger and excitement. Each taste more delicious than the last. Vira made muffled screams attempting to get the attention of any one. Slender pressed a tendril inside her mouth, so everytime she screamed, the thorned tendril would move about cutting and slicing her mouth came from Slender as he enjoyed his meal.

"Hey Gramps!" Jeff yelled from a couple yards away.

"..." Slender growled and turned to Jeff, having to stop his feast.

"Get away from there! Humans are coming!"

Slender looked in the distance to hear barking dogs and roaring voices, yelling and calling out for Vira. Twigs splintered under the stampede of men heading their way. Slender quickly teleported, picking up Jeff on the way. They ended up near a cascading waterfall at another region of the woods. Vira was now sobbing and in need of medical assistance for her gushing leg.

"Keep him away from me! Help! Someone!" Vira screamed, spitting out bloody saliva with each word.

"Go ahead. No one will hear you for miles." Slender growled.

Vira was petrified, both by Slenders Homicidal urges and from loss of blood.

"Vira!"

Vira looked up at the familiar voice.

"Splendor!"

"Who did this to you!?" Splendor asked, his eyes beginning to burn red.

"Please Splendor just take me to the humans!" Vira pleaded desperately.

There was a long pause as Splendors frame began to twitch and silently alter.

"No….You smell too pretty. We can't let you go yet."Splendor smiled from ear to ear with razor sharp teeth.

More human voices were heard in the distance, there was a second party looking for her. Without hesitation Splendor lunged at Slender, pinning him to the ground. He glared at Slender with amusement, but a moment later appeared terrified.

"Brother….Is this really me?" Splendor asked. "Am I really such a monster?"

"Splendor, you are what you are. You do what is necessary and what is best for your species. It's a simple fact that our species are born killers. There's no reason you should have to explain yourself for your actions." Slender inquired."However, I will do the same if necessary, do not forget who the real enemies are."

"No! I must get rid of you! Then I'll get to keep her!"

Vira's voice quietly interrupted. " Please….I just wanna go home. Please just let me go."

Vira covered her face in her knees and began to weep.

Finally Splendor snapped out of it. Having done so much damage already he surrendered his selfish wants and picked her up. Vira was surprise and almost sure he was about to rip her to pieces like the others had inquired. However, he held her tightly to himself and teleported away from his brothers. Slender, knowing Splendor had made a righteous choice for such a monster, sighed in disgust and teleported away to find Offender.


	4. Chapter 4

******(sorry guys I realized how badly I screwed up on this chapter. Vira had no mother. silly me)**

**Chapter 4**

**Making friends doesn't inquire sanity as a factor**

Vira's vision faded to darkness as she fell uncontious.

* * *

"Vira?!" A familiar and comforting voice penetrated her ears.

_Dad?!_

Opening her aching eyelids she awoke to see her father standing beside her,against blue powder walls, holding icepacks. A sharp piercing pain filled her jaw and leg moments after. Vira held her mouth in pain, twisting and turning to distract herself from it.

"Stop! You're going to make it worse." Her father was frazziled and worried.

Vira nodded her head, as her father proceeded to put icepacks on his daughters stinging cheeks.

"What happened?" Vira asked with a lisp.

"You don't remember?"

Vira shook her head.

"Well...On friday night you didn't come realizing you could be in trouble so I called the police imediatly. However, I had to wait for a full day before I could get help searching for you. Thankfully I had some leads from nieghbors who saw you walking through the streets. The police did the rest from there. Anyways...When I found you, you were passed out in the woods. All your teeth were... Broken...And you're leg was torn to shreds." Tears welled in her fathers eyes."Oh Sweetheart, I should've looked after you better!" He broke down in tears and held Vira tightly.

"Dad..." Vira tried to speak, however was too distracted by what she saw in the window behind her father.

It was a sad looking Splendor holding a brightly wrapped box. A sharp sound pierced her ears, it was the door bell.

"Oh, that must be the detective. I'll have to tell him you're not feeling well enough to speak right now." Her father got up and went into the living room, closing the door behind him.

Splendor, seeing the coast was clear, hesitantly opened the window and slipped inside Viras' bedroom.

"Splendor...What happened?" Vira slurred.

"I...I'm so sorry..." He hung his head shamefully. "I knew the other humans would get scared of you if you had sharp teeth like those.I had to break them...But...To make it up to you I got you this.I know I'm not great at appolagies, in fact I'm horrible at them. But I figured that if we aren't friends anymore I could at least give you a presant before I left."

Splendor approached the bed cuatiously and set the present on the bed.

"Splendor..." Vira looked up with both sadness and anger in her eyes. "You and your brothers, you tried to," Suddenly a click sounded.

"Wait you can't go in there. She's not well." Her fathers voice muffled through the door.

Quickly, Vira slid the presant beneath her bed, Splendor was gone from her bedside. The wooden door opened with nearly a slam.

"I thought I heard her talking to herself." A man in a police uniform called to her father.

Vira had a confused expression cross her face.

"Anyways...I'd like to ask you some questions."

**(Two Hours Later)**

The man had left Viras' room unsatisfied as she was put to bed. Vira sighed alone in her room ready to cry from her aweful day she had expierienced. Holding herself, she wondered why it had to be her. Was it something she'd done? Sighing a depressing huff, Viras' curiosity of what's in the wrapped box given to her by Splendor, she pondered even opening it, but figured it would be something worthless or even more mentally breaking. Eating at her thoughts, she finally gave into what kills the cat. Reaching beneath the bed, she took the box and began tearing at the colorful paper. She sat confussed and hesitant.

"A...A Jack in the Box?" Vira asked herself.

She rolled her eyes and realised how childish Splendor truely was.

"Maybe Splendor really does want friends. And I thought this whole time, it was just an act. Of corse it still could be..."

Stunned by the clown drawings on the Jack in the Box, she rotated the handle to strum the music box. Humming along, she came to the end of the song.

"Pop, goes the..." She prepared for the pop of the toy clown.

The box indeed popped. However nothing exited from within.

"There's nothing inside? How'd it open?"

Examining the non-existant contents of the box, she slowly began to hear a soft giggle coming from her closet. Soon the giggle was booming laughter. Startled and disturbed, Vira hid beneath her sheets in child-like fear. The closet door opened with a suddle creak. She waited.

"Alll around the carnival the carnie chased the children."

A graveled mans voice sung a different version of Pop Goes the Weasle, in a crackling whisper.

"The carnie said twas all in fun."

Viras sheets were pulled from her body and she stiffened, too scared to scream or move.

"Pop goes the children!"

A hellish laugh erupted from his throat as Vira looked upon the mans features with horror. He was a clown, dressed in a black and whited stipped shirt with black feathers shrowding his shoulders, a swirling crooked nose,black matted hair sweeping past his shoulders, and white dead eyes. But the worst was his devilish sharpened smile.

"Hey there kido." The thing spoke evily. "You're gonna be a great new toy...Yes, very enjoyable."He puased to laugh again."I sure hope you like treats. I've got so many to give you...Oh, I appolagise, my manners. I'm Laughing Jack and you opened my cage , whoever opens it gets to have all types of fun with me. And we **will** be the best of friends."He looked her over with joy. "Awe, did the little shit hurt herself? Luckily Jack knows just how to make it all better."

He approached her slowly, stopped at the edge of her bed, taking notice of her petrified limbs. Giving a sickening smile, he knew she was too scared. So he crawled ontop of her. Vira couldn't move, her heart sped growing discusted from the moment, she was terrified of clowns. Leaning towards her face he examined it. Much like a doctor would, an infected area, the thought didn't comfort her. He then sniffed her as if savoring a ripe fruit. His shoulders shivered with a chuckle and then he reached for her. He struggled for a moment but managed to pry open Viras mouth.

"I wonder what we'll find in here." The clown laughed and reached inside the Jack in the Box.

He pulled out a large nail hammer with a manical smile.

"Now let's play a game.I'll choose one, since you're being shy at the moment...I know! Let's play docter, except instead of the patient, you'll be the poor, little ,spineless, no good, hopeless, helpless...And sexy nurse."

Vira blushed in embarasment and averted her eyes, so not to look at the monster. He crept close to her face raising the hammer.

"You're just a toy, don't try to cry and plead like you're something special, cause you're not.I know you discusting little brats. You're all a complete waste of space! Everything you do is for yourselves!" He paused blinking several times as if to remove tears and raised the hammer. "How cute, you're tensing up. You think I'd really bash your brains in without enjoying playtime for a while?"

Vira stayed silent,tears streamed down her blushed cheeks.

"How tasty." Jack leaned in and uncurled his striped tongue to lap up the warm tears. "They taste better when you're scared shitless. Just look at you, you haven't even said a word to me."He lowered the hammer."It's rude to keep to yourself when guests are visiting you, Nurse."

"P-please, do-don't hurt me."Vira spoke in a whispered cry.

"I told you! Selfish little brat, don't sit there and plead for that nonsense! Play along. Nurse."

"D... Doctor, what's wrong...With you?"

He laughed horribly."There's nothing wrong with me, It's you that is sick,Nurse. How about you let me..."He paused his eyes drawn to her chest and legs."Examine you?"

"No! That-That's not nessicary. I'm fine."

"You're being dellierious when you are clearly unwell. I'll need to restrain you." He unbuckled his belt and untangled it from his pant loops.

Jack reached for her wrists, grabbing them each with slight struggles. He then twirled the belt around them and tightened it so she couldn't escape from it.

"No, no! Don't...I swear! I'm okay, There's no need!" She screamed at him, sobbing harshly.

"No one can hear you. I made sure of that. Now let's begin."

He took a taloned finger and started to cut at her nightgown collar. Eventually spliting the cloth off of her body entirely. He admired her soft uncovered flesh and stroked her stomach. Reaching for the box, he pulled out a scalple.

"I'll need to sign to begin, the examination." He chuckled darkly and carved Laughing Jack Into her left side underneath her ribcage.

She screamed at the hot blade piercing her skin for several minutes. He finnally put down the scalple and began to stroke along each vital artery within her body. Reaching the shoulders he gave an angered look and stopped.

"These wrappings are in my way, I'll need to remove them to see the damage."

"Please...Don't..." She was silenced from complete humiliation and embarassment.

Again he took the scalple and cut both straps holding her bra in place. He then threw it off of her and stared.

"what interesting growths. They look like they could be infectious. It looks as though they need removed. But let's go on shall we? We'll get to those later." His smile widened.

Viras' sobbing increased as she shivered from fear.

Reaching lower his hands lower he found more fabric. "More wrappings? My, My, You have injured yourself quite effectively. Allow me to rid you of this dirty bandage."

Vira stayed silent, breathless in fact, clenching her legs together tightly so not to give him an advantage. She tried throwing herself left and right to make him fall off of her. But to no avail. He cut both ends of her last under garmet. However could not pry her legs apart. He sat there observing her. After a few moments, he took his hand and glided it across her stomach ever so lightly. Her muscels tightened as she grunted out a breath. He smiled again. Taking both hands, he began to tickle her ribs. She uncontrollably spasmed and nervously laughed between her cries. Taking no time at all. He now sat inbetween her two legs.

"What a wonderful figure.A shame it won't be recognizable soon." He said evily.

"You wanna know something?You are the waste of space you so long to destroy. You and those other monsters! Always killing and eating and for what? A small taste of mortality and a longing for a human mind set. Though you never reach it. You just sit there and do as you want becuase you know. You know no matter what you do, you will never truely live or be a man for that or any matter!"

"Strong and stupid talk from an unclothed teenage girl. If I were you I'd watch your tongue. Otherwise I might just skip this and cut it out so the only thing you can do is scream while I disembowl you."

"Go ahead. It'd be better than being counted as a toy to you!"

He stayed silent, after a minute or so he spoke."You know? I was going to allow you at least a little pleasure before I played Docter with you. But, now I think I won't be so gentle."

He took sewing pins from his ruffled collar. Inching them closer to Viras cheeks, he began to push one in. She screamed at the pain as it exited through the other side and into her gums, increasing the throbbing pain from her broken teeth.

"One." He counted.

He shoved another in.

"Two."

More screams filled the air as he continued. More and more filled her siering gums. He even entered a pin inside of the stitching on her leg every now and then.

"Please no more! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!"

He paused. "22. You lasted longer than I expected. the only reason you haven't lost that tongue of yours is because I wanted to enjoy you. Shaking. Crying. Asking why. The only answer will be ,because it's fun. Now let me tell **you** something this time. Durring play time, I'm going to give you little breaks between each little torture. Each painful session after that will be worse as time extends. However those little breaks will become slightly shorter and when there's only moments left, you will die. Though I will not tell you when I plan to kill you.I will cause you pain, but not enough damage to kill you invalentarily. Do you wish to know why? It's because of hope. Everytime there's a break you will give yourself, whether contiously or uncontiously, hope. That hope will be slowly taken away with each session. That alone is a torture technique. And who knows? If I'm lucky we may have a guest enter the room for some extra fun. Like your father for instance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**What doesn't kill you, ruins your day.**

Vira sat there, her head spinning. She felt the prick of every single needle that was inserted into her cheeks being tugged out ruggedly by Jack.

"Wanna see something will keep me entertained for hours, days even?" He giggled and snapped his fingers with a loud crack."This is how you aren't going to die unless I say so."

Vira felt no pain from the needles anymore.

"Any physical harm inflicted, will dissapear as I please, it's only the injuries that I alone inflict that will heal. So no one will know what I'm up to unless, I want them to. This is why I fallow children into adulthood, eventually picking a favorite from the group and fallowing the next generation of new toys." He said with a wide smirk.

vira looked away as another shiver crept up her spine, causeing her to twitch quite noticably.

"Getting cold? Let me warm you up, I assure you it works." Jack said with an increased sinister smile.

He leaned closly to Vira, approaching her face.

"What-what are you doing?"

He closed in on her neck, sniffing her once more. Slowly his tongue corressed her throat.

"S-stop! Stop it!" Vira yelled.

Learing towards her shoulder he noticed she had grown more silent and her breath had quickened. With sudden movement he clamped his sharpened teeth into her collar bone. A rush of adrenaline corsed through Viras body as she yelped from the dull pain. Her body was now, for the moment, warmed.

"I told you it works." Jack laughed deeply and licked away some blood flowing from her shoulder."And now that your blood is flowing more effeiciently it's time to play some more."

He grabbed hold of a scalple and began to enjoy her screams while he began to disect her. Carving into her soft, thin flesh as tears streamed down her heated cheeks. Afterwords he held one end of the fleshy flap and tugged as hard as possable. A moist rip was heard as the skin tore, he had forgotten some incisions. Vira couldn't scream from the pure amount of pain rushing through her system as her body began to become warm and covered in a blanket of the other flap he simply took the scalple and detatched small chunks of skin and muscle piece by piece. Until only a cavity of bodily organs and bone was shown to him.

"Hmmm, let's see what we have here...Oh! It's your kidneys! They look so healthy. I'd be willing to bet you wouldn't miss just one, would you?" He grinned ear to ear.

suddenly a sof tap was heard at the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Friends or not what's the difference?**

It was someone climbing up the window. Jack knew that no human could be climbing the window. The window appeared to be about three stories up. By his intuition he snapped his fingers healing Vira, threw a blanket over her exposed frame and told her to act asleep. Slipping underneath the bed, there was a loud knock at the window. Vira twitched, but kept still and quiet.

"Vira it's me Splendor. I just wanted to check on you."

The window slid open and footsteps began to approach her. Hope lifted her heart as she heard her friend. She sat up imedietly, holding up the blanket to cover herself. He stopped and stared for a moment. There was a long puase of silence. All she could hear was his breathing get louder as she felt the atmosphere change. Tendrils began to emerge from the him. Her eyes widened with fear as more tears fell. He teleported over to her and tore off the sheets. Vira grunted and tried her best to cover herself. He looked over her in frustration and grabbed her by the throat pulling her closer.

"Who? Who the hell had the audasity to touch you! You are my god damn property! No one elses!" Offender stood above her angered and breathing jaggedly.

"I believe you're mistaken, Friend." Jack said calmly with an evil grin."Just who are you to say she's yours?"

"I'm not your friend you shit! Now I'm only going to ask you this once, did you touch her?!"

"Please we only played a simple game of doctor. She's fine see?"

"Then why the fuck would she need to be naked?! You better have a damn good reason!"

"I told you." Jack held up a bloodied scalple."We only played doctor."

Offender began to stomp his way towards Jack.

"Now, now, let's think of this for a moment.I have a proposal..."

Offender stopped just in front of Jack. Vira slowley got off of her bed with a limp, Both creatures stared at her as she dressed herself, making sure she wasn't going to head for the door.

"We can always sha..."

"I do not share!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his so called opponent."Haven't you noticed something?"

Offender paused and thought about it.

Jack continued."No one has come up here to see what all the comotion is , there's a sound barrier made by yours truely. And if I were simply to let it slip, Vira's parent would surely be intrigued at why his dauter's sobbing. Loudly too. I can hide in here, you would be forced to leave."

Offender gritted his teeth in anger.

"That's a good brute, now how about you leave me to play."

"Why you..."

The door suddenly clicked. Jack hid underneath the bed once more as offender teleported to the closet. It Vira's father.

"Vira are you okay. It was a bit quiet in here so I...Baby girl what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked frantically.

Vira hessitated for a moment."Just-," If she told her dad the truth they'd probably kill him whether he belived her or not. "Just my leg. It really hurts."

Vira went out the door with her father leaving the two creatures to themselves.

"I will be back you shit." Offender said hatefully and teleported away.

"Oh, I know. And I'll be awaiting your arrival." Jack spoke to himself with a sinister grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**What's in cartoons these days?**

Vira's eyes fluttered open. It was morning. Too bad the first sight of the day was her hellish clown "friend."He was sitting on top of her grinning at her awefully. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"So what's on todays menu kiddo?" Jack asked evily.

"P-please get off of me." Vira spoke quietly, while looking away.

Jack only leaned closer to her. "Why should I? Are you suddenly in charge?"

"No."

"Smart toy aren't you?"

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"Well to be honest you're quite comfy. It is a good thing that I left your organs in place, otherwise you'd make a terrible chair. And I'd have to chop you into some nice firewood."

"Are you going to do anything?"

"Why? Would you like me to?"

"No, of course not!"

"You're not much fun aren't you? No requests? I could juggle a couple of heads or pull some intestines from my sleeve."

Vira hid beneath the sheets as jack chuckled. "Such a spiness waste! I can't believe I was going to..." He laughed hoarsly mumbling discusting thoughts about yesterday, though sadly loud enough that Vira could hear every word.

"How-how about we watch some television?"

Jack looked up at her intrigued."Television? I haven't heard that word in about nineteen years."

Jack got up and pulled open the door grinning wildly. Vira froze for a moment,but remembered that her dad had went to work.

"Lead me to the light box, little puke."

Vira sighed in discust."Kay."

She went down the stairs as Jack slid down the banister. After making it to the living room Vira plopped herself onto the couch, of course Jack just stood behind it resting his head on hers. Vira shivered at how close he was. He sat there playing with her hair, giving it hard tugs every now and then just to hear her try to quiet her yelps. Vira turned on the TV not careing what was on to try and ignore the pain. Though realizing her mistake she quickly turned the channel. Jack annoyed by this tugged her hair so hard backwards that he was dirrectly in her face.

"Change it back. I liked the looks of that cartoon." He said with a terrifying and serious face.

Vira too scared to comment changed the channel. However squirmed at the show and was mildly disturbed. There on the TV was little forest creatures having fun in a park. A yellow rabbit had fallen and broken his arm and was crying loudly, so the purple beaver ran and told a dumb looking blue moose about what had happened. Though you could hardly call it speaking, it was more like muffled talking and baby noises. The moose fallowed the beaver to the playground. In panic, the moose reached into his non existant pocket to grab some rope and branches. An exray was shown of the arm, as the moose tried his best to create a makeshift cast. Though through overtightening the bone shattered to pieces and looked nearly irreparable. The rabbit shrieked at the pain as the moose noticed his error trying to find something else to help. A light bulb appeared above his head as he had an idea. He reached into his "pocket" again and pulled out a lolipop. The rabbit used his good arm to enjoy the candy. However while licking it his toungue became stuck, the rabbit began crying again. The moose pulled the lolipop off and sighed from relief. Though not noticing the tongue attatched to the sucker. The rabbit screamed yet again as blood poured from his mouth, slowly downing on it.

Jack was deffinitly enjoying the cartoon. "What is this wonderful show?"

Vira shook her head in denial.

"This may not be of any concern to you, but I'm getting rather arroused from this. Wouldn't you like for me to be happy or would you rather me use you as a substitute for my entertainment? I can do either."

"I-It's Happy Tree Friends..."

"What? No appologies, no manners for your best friend?" Jack crept closer and gave an excited giggle.

"Please, I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me!" Vira huddled her head between her knees.

"Hurt you? Now why would I do that?" He leaned over the couch and twirled her hair around his fingers. "You're aweful pretty for a discusting little brat."

Jack walked over and sat very close to Vira. Vira tried to get up and sit on the floor. But Jack grabbed her by the hair, causeing her to stop and look up at him.

"Would you like some hard candy? It might make you feel better."

"I-I can go get some for the both of us."She stuttered.

"Oh, but my candie's special."

Vira tried to avoid the topic."What flavor do you want?"

Jack leaned closely and attempted to block her way, looking her up and down. She could have sworn she saw him lick his lips.

"I'll g-go get the candy bucket." Vira sat up slightly pushing away Jack and began striding to the kitchen.

However she was cuaght by the arm as she was pulled onto Jack's lap. Jack leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Be quick about it. You're making me aggitated. Unless you can find something more entertaining for me to do, or rather do to you ,I won't even give you the choice in the matter. So you better think quickly. And no running away or it's off with that pretty little head of yours. The longer you make me wait the more creative I'll get."

He released her and shoved her onto the floor as he made himself comfy on the couch. The serious face pasted onto him once more. Vira scrambled to the kitchen nearly stumbling over herself. Vira thought hard about what to do. She grabbed as much candy as she could, a couple of energy drinks, and a bag of popcorn. While the popcorn was being popped she thought about what to do. Maybe a boardgame? No, too time concuming for him. Maybe hide and seek? No, he'd find her in a heartbeat. Show him how to smoke? No, her dad's cigaretes were with him. Tag? Damnit no. The timer beeped on the microwave interupting her thoughts. No time left. Vira grabbed the items and went to go to the next room quickly as she knew Jacks creativity and that show wasn't helping her situation. She opened the door to find Jack right in front of her. She dropped all the items in surprise, making a face was still serious.

"You have better thought of something. For your sake."

"Wait. Please just stop and think about it. Wha-what would Offender think?"

"Oh? Is that fucker your boyfriend or what?!"

"No, not at all. But...You saw how he reacted didn't you?"

"He can't do a thing. I can't die and I can sure as hell banish him!Now I'm tired of all these questions."

He pushed Vira against the door, giving her a sinister grin.

"Please stop!"

He only laughed and pushed her to the ground. He sat on top of her and began fiddling with the buttons on her pajama's.

"This seems familiar doesn't it?"He spoke in a calmer tone."One, two, three..."

He continued to count as the buttons became undone. "four, five, oh look it's the last one."

He didn't pull of the shirt just yet. He just proceeded to work on the pants. "It's in a knot. How annoying."He took a claw and just cut the string.

Thoughts raced through Vira's head about what to do. She then noticed a breeze. "No!" She yelled holding her shirt shut.

"You forget who's in charge here don't you? When I do something, you let me. Otherwise you might suddenly become boring to me. And we both know what happens when I get bored of a toy."

Vira hessitated to let go. So Jack reached for her pants and slowly began to tug them down. Noticing Vira quickly let go of the shirt and layed her hand on the ground. Jacks smile widened again as he opened her shirt.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Vira slowly shook her head as Jack laughed.

Once Vira noticed that he was now reaching for his own pants she panicked and said whatever came to mind. "No! I'll do anything. Just not that! Don't make me do that!"Tears fell down her face.

"Anything, you say? Anything for my entertainment. You know I seem to recal a movie that my previous pet had shown me. The name was Saw I believe."


End file.
